Blood and Toil
by bobmartin32
Summary: Quick and funny Vegeta vs Goku battle. Surprise (or is it!) ending.


Blood and Toil  
  
Vegeta fell to the hard, rocky ground with a thud. He looked up at his opponent and sneered with contempt "Is that the best you got Kakarot!?! Cause if it is you're going down!" Goku stood over him his body in full alert. He looked down at Vegeta and smiled "You take these practice sessions to seriously." Vegeta jumped up and threw a punch at Goku's gut. Goku quickly maneuvered his body around the attack and gave Vegeta a kick chop to the shoulder.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees but quickly regained his composure. He threw 3 quick punches at Goku and connected with one. Goku grunted in pain as the fist connected with his jaw. He fell back a few steps then rubbed his chin "Ouch! That hurt Vegeta! If I didn't know any better I would think you meant to do that!" Vegeta brushed himself off then turned away "Ah you poor baby! If you can't handle a true saiyan warrior you should go fight someone else!" Goku's eyes narrowed and he took a step toward the impudent fighter. He motioned with his hand for Vegeta to fight. Vegeta took a step back then flew into the air. He somersaulted over Goku's head then planted his feet solidly in his opponent's back.  
  
Goku fell face forward but then moved his feet in a sweeping motion. He caught Vegeta in the side and the acrobatic warrior went flying into the nearest hill. The hill turned to rubble and Goku got up and walked over hoping Vegeta was alright. "You there Vegeta?" A small pebble fell off the pile of rocks. Then a huge bang sounded and all the rocks flew into the air. And the proud warrior hovered in the midst of it all powered up to super saiyan. "You will pay for that Kakarot!"  
  
Vegeta flew straight at the surprised warrior and Goku was given only a moment to block before Vegeta punched him in the side. "Oooffff!" Goku fell to the ground, the side of his stomach causing him to double over in agony. Vegeta just stood over the fallen warrior and smiled in a not so nice way. "Against my full might you are nothing to me". Vegeta turned around, powered down and walked away from the warrior.  
  
Goku clenched his teeth to help the pain and stood up. He controlled his building anger and used it to feed his power. He spread his legs slowly apart and clenched his arms by his side. "Vegeta!!!!!" Goku charged up and a large flash of light signified the warrior's level of super saiyan. "You want a real fight!?! You'll get one!" He charged the unsuspecting warrior and kicked him in the back. Vegeta went flying into the ground and caused a large hole to appear. He got up and powered up the 2nd time to a super saiyan. "You are dead Kakarot!" Vegeta charged the now prepared warrior and threw a concession of quick powerful punches. Goku matched him punch for block and they began to slowly ascend into the air. Smoke swirled around them and their raw power caused a small tornado to from around them.  
  
Goku pushed away from the flaying warrior then charged at him. He moved his arm in a punching motion then moved his arm in a punching motion. Out of nowhere Vegeta's head appeared and he head butted Goku straight in the forehead. He then began to pummel his opponent limp body. To finish the warrior off Vegeta pulled back then charged up his "Big Bang Attack". He aimed it directly at Goku then sent it flying toward the downed warrior with the intent of killing him. It hit Goku straight in the chest and sent him flying toward the earth. A huge explosion occurred when the ball of energy connected with the ground.  
  
Vegeta laughed out loud and dropped his fighter's guard. He sneered in contempt at the rubble where Kakarot had gone. "I always knew I was better then you Kakarot!" He stood there, watching the pile of rocks knowing that in an instant his opponent could be at his throat. A minute went by then the proud warrior smiled then started almost jumping for joy "Yes I have finally beaten my rival! I am the true warrior here! From now on all must bow to me!" Vegeta walked away then flew toward the capital city of earth where he would gain his title as surpreme ruler.  
  
The Vegeta woke up. He was on the ground. He tried to sit up but he felt an overwhelming pain in his chest. His eyes started to adjust and he saw a face smiling down at him. "Sorry about that Vegeta! I didn't mean to kick you that hard." It was Goku. 


End file.
